Mushusu
Mushusu is a seven-headed creature created by ♇ to war in the Above. When it turned out, that the War in the Above will be won by the Spaceborn, ♇ decided to cast Mushusu down to Gaiga, into the desert Dudael so it can spread the last bit of chaos. Mushusu is chimeralike in appearance, having the body of a kilometers-long snake, seven heads, starting out as snakeheads, but ending in the heads of what could be recognized as lions with a white mane, neither gray, not silverish. The entirety of the Mushusu, except its manes, who were made from strings, like the unicorn's mane, were covered with black scales. The Mushusu's heads all have different expressions. Also to the body of the Mushusu wings like the one of a swan, but enormous in size, are attached. One wing was gold, the other was silver and they were able to cover the sky, so no light was to be found under them. On the occiput of each head, the Mushusu had a line of scales that were red, orange, yellow, green, blue and violet, but the head in the middle had white scales. From the mouths of the lion's heads, deadly poison sunk into the desert sand and with its snakelike tail, that ended in a scorpions sting, it was able to create sandstorms, even the Anubi weren't able to stop. The Mushusu was created by ♇ to be a weapon in the War in the Above, defending the Castle of Chaos. But when the glorious lights, ☉ and ☽ approached and ninety-nine point nine percent of the Malaci was slain by the Five Terrors, the two lights tore down the walls of the castle and ♇ in fear and panic, cast the Five Terrors down to Gaiga, so they can eliminate as much of the spaceborn' creation as possible, or at least corrupt the land, so it can never be restored again. So the Mushusu landed in the desert Dudael, where it destroyed many of the cities that were created by the Anubi and Girtabiluri, terrorizing their inhabitants by creating sandstorms with its tail, forcing them to stay inside what remained of their city, unable to get food or having an army arriving to rescue. Those who came were killed by the Mushusu that lurked within the so suddenly appearing storms. It was then that the Council of Colors arrived at Dudael and the members found their way to a city that had survivors of both desert races. One of them was a high priest of the Anubi and the other was a great sage of the Girtabiluri. They teamed up together and exited the city to face the Mushusu. The battle was way too long and way too lossy, as both Orange and the great sage of the Girtabiluri were defeated and killed in the most brutal way they could during the fight. Eventually, the Council was able to unleash such a powerful strike, that the Mushusu fell down to the desert ground. Then, the Council and the anubian high priest were able to trap the Mushusu with chains made from the heaviest and hardest of metals on the desert floor. The priest and the Council united then spoke a spell, that the ground under the Mushusu fell and a portal to the Below was opened. When sending it that way, Mushusu escaped and was almost able to flee to the Beyond, but the Spaceborn were there to catch and trap it. The Spaceborn struggled to put the Mushusu into prison, but after an exhausting fight, Mushusu was finally sealed in the eternal prison that was the empty desert of the Below. Mushusu's work, however, was irreversible. All the death and pain Mushusu caused were like poison to the desert and the once so great desert Dudael turned into a wasteland of illusion and during the night, the cries of the ones, killed by Mushusu whisper through the dunes. No one after Mushusu raged in the desert was able to stay longer than one night in Dudael, as the first night caused them to leave the sand as soon as possible, so they never experience a night like this again. Mushusu was given the title "Terror from the east", as it arrived on Gaiga from the east, crashing into the desert like a fallen star. Category:Being Category:Chaos Invader Category:Monster Category:Desert-creature Category:Terror